


Gentle

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Fluff, Lukanette, Meeting the new baby, OC characters, Post Labour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: The kids meet their newest sibling.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Rare Pair Month [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418947
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Gentle

It was 1:47PM on April the 4th when Luka and Marinettes youngest daughter,Jade, was born. She was a tiny pale little thing, with dark, black hair just like Marinette’s. 

Luka smiled down at their new baby girl in his wife’s arms. Suddenly a loud bag startled all of them as the hospital room door swung wide open, hitting the wall. Lily, their eldest daughter, came running in the room with a massive grin on her face. 

Unfortunately, the loud bang had woken Jade up, the small girl started to scream and cry. Marinette made quick work of conforming the baby and settling her once again. Luka threw a disapproving look a Lily who was now frozen by the door. Seconds later Sabine came running in the room a pure look of panic on her face. She stop next to Lily, out of breath. 

“I’m so sorry, she just took off once we got the room number and I couldn’t catch up.” The older Chinese women puffed out, struggling to catch her breath. The made Luka just glare more at his daughter. 

“Lily, I know you are excited to meet your sister but you a misbehaving. You shouldn’t run in a hospital or slam open doors. Your bad behaviour has upset Grandma and your little sister” Luka scoulded. Lily hung her head in shame as tear welled up in her eyes. She turned towards Sabine and hugged her waist tightly as she apologised. Sabine just smiled down at her granddaughter and hugged her back. Soon, Tom joined them, hand in hand with their son, Aaron. 

“Hey sweetheart.” Tom whispered as he sheepishly smiled at his daughter. Marinette weekly smiled back as she beckoned her family over to her. 

“Lil, Aaron Ready to come see your sister?” She asked, yawning. Lily and Aaron nodded excitedly, Luka pick up his son and placed him at the foot end of the bed as Lily climbed up. Marinette sat herself up a little and placed the small, bundled up infant on the bed in between her legs. “Meet Jade.” She smiled as the small baby yawned and reached her tiny red fists up. Lily reached out her hand towards the infant, putting her pinky near the baby’s hand. 

“Gentle.” Luka smiled as he watch his youngest daughter grip his eldest daughters finger, his heart swelling with joy at his beautiful family.


End file.
